Crime Not Committed
by Fan Fiction Story Rater
Summary: Davis and kari are married and have two children, Jamie and Jamal. But one day, Matt comes to the door and says that Sora's dead, and the police think Tk killed her... Rated for... nasty things.(DavisKari, MattMimi, KenYolie, TkSora.
1. Terrible News

Author's Note: I've swiched my screen name to many tims, I'm going to have to side with Fan Fiction Story Rater. I had to remove atleast three storys in my time here, so I'm just going to be extra careful this time. My use-to-be pen name was Demented Dude.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!

Title: Crime Not Committed

Chapter 1: Terrible News

Rated: R (or M, I'm just getting use to the Fiction Ratings.)

Thirteen years after season 2 ended-

Davis couldn't believe it the day Kari agreed to marry him. He was so excited about getting married, Kari was, too. Once married, they bought an apartment right across the street from Ken and Yolie, who were also married. It didn't take long before they had twin boys, Jamie and Jamal. Kids are a big trouble, esspecial if your both just twenty-four. Davis managed to get a noodle cart bussniss, which gives them alot of money; Davis makes the best noodles. Kari became a teacher, which gives means Davis and Kari have plenty of money to spend. Kari look just like her youth, except she had braids in her hair. Davis had shaved his huge hair, he had his hair syle just like Tk had in his youth, except it was redish-brown, and Davis didn't have that pancake hat.

Davis and Kari's apartment-

Davis walks in his and Kari's apartment, he still had his noodle cart suit on. Kari was sitting on the couch with a bottle in her hand feeding Jamie. Davis gave a small glance a Jamal, who was sleeping in a his baskit beside on the couch.

"I'm home!" said Davis, he took off his hat and put it on counter. "Need some help with Jamie?"

"Na, I just got done with him." responded Kari.

"Ok, need help with Jamal?" asked Davis.

"Nope, he's sleep." responded Kari.

"Hmm... seems like there's nothing to do today." said Davis, he walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Yea... maybe Yolie could babysit the kids so we can go on a vacation." subjested Kari, Kari looked down at Jamie. "Looks like Jamie's going to sleep."

"I'll go put them to bed." said Davis, he picked up Jamie and walked over to the sleeping Jamal.

Once Davis was done taking the kids to their beds he returned to Kari in the living room. He sat down.

"Now there really is nothing to do." said Davis.

"Well, there is one this we could do." said Kari, she grabbed Davis's hand and pulled him up. "Why don't we have a little _fun_..."

Davis nooded and allowed kari to pull him into their bedroom. Kari locked the door. Davis started taking off his pants. Kari took off her shirt, which reveiled a white bra. The only thing Davis had on was his boxers, Kari only had on a bra and panties.

"Should we do this naked, or with cloths?" asked Kari.

"How about, naked." said Davis.

Davis layed himself down on the bed while Kari closed in on him... DING DONG! DING DONG!

"Shit..." said Davis. "I'll get it!"

Davis got some cloths on and walked to the door, he opened it. There stood Matt, who looked like his youth, except he had a mustach growing. Matt seemed close to tears.

"Matt!" said Davis. "I'm a little_ bussy_ right now!"

"I need to tell you something." said Matt. "It's something terrible..."

"Huh?" asked Davis. "What is it?"

"It's Sora..." said Matt letting his tears flow. " She's dead and the police think Tk killed her."

To Be Contiued...

Not sure if this is to short. I'll just stop the chapter here. R&R please!


	2. More Of The Truth

Sorry it took so long, guys. I have a story to tell you: When I was looking at my story, Crime Not Committed, I noticed I had reviews. It came as a shock to me because I hadn't been getting the reviews in the mail!

Chapter 2: More Of The Truth

Davis stopped at the redlight and looked back at Matt in the back seat, with Mimi right beside him. Davis had picked up Mimi, who had just got out of the airport to see what had happened. Mimi looked at Davis.

"Davis," she said. "are you sure Kari can handle your kids alone?"

The light turned green and they started to move agian.

"Yea, I'm sure." said Davis.

They turned right. Davis, Matt, and Mimi could see the apartment Sora lived in. Around Sora's apartment was yellow stuff and a lot of CSI members. The three Digidestined jumped out of the car and ran to Sora's apartment (Which was easy to get to because it was on the bottom floor) . Davis could see that Ken and Yolie had already seen what had happened by the looks of there faces. They were petrified. Davis, Matt, and Mimi ran up to them.

"What does it look like in there?" asked Davis to Ken.

"Well," said Ken petrified. "me and Yolie won't be eating any beef, or chickin, anymore."

Davis rased an eye brow and turned to Matt and Mimi.

"I'm going to take a look inside." said Davis, he walked over to a police officer. "Can I look?"

The police officer nodded and said, "I'm warning you, you won't believe your eyes."

Davis walked into the apartment... and froze with horror. The scene was... was... well, just think of a bomb exploding in Sora's stomach. The apartment was covered in blood and many other parts of the body. Davis turned and ran out of the apartment. He then noticed an empty bucket with throw up in it. Davis ran up and added his own vomit to the bucket. Then it hit him, were's Tk? Davis walked back to the police officer.

"Were's the suspect?" asked Davis.

"He's at the station." said the police officer. "You can pick him up if you want to."

"Thanks." said Davis, he walked over to Matt and Mimi. "Come on, were going to get Tk."

Matt and Mimi followed.

"What did it look like in there?" asked Mimi.

Davis stopped and looked back at Ken and Yolie, then said, "Well, I won't be eating beef, or chicken, anymore."

To Be Contiued...

I have nothing to say but... R&R please!


	3. Tk's Innocent

I hear my story is attacking other author's storys, I hope I'm not hurting them. And what's this about an authors story being deleted for being like mine?

Chapter 3: Tk's Innocent

Davis walked into the Police Station, leaving Matt and Mimi to talk alone. It seemed so strange to him, Matt had no reaction to the murder scene, or the fact that he was right in front of the apartment were Sora was murdered. The only time Matt had shown a reaction to the murder was at Davis and Kari's apartment. _What if he had something to do with it_, thought Davis,_ but why did he cry about it?_ Davis desided to leave it alone and focas on the fact that Tk was the suspect. Davis walked into the Police Station... and almost slammed into Tk's face.

"Wow, that was fast!" said Tk. "Your here to pick me up?"

"Yea," responded Davis. "why are they letting you go?"

"They proved me innocent." said Tk happily.

"How?" asked Davis.

Tk opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it, then opened it agian, then closed it again, then shrugged.

"You don't know?' asked Davis.

Tk shook his head.

"Well, come on." sighed Davis. "We got to get you home."

Davis walked Tk out of the station and to the car. Inside, Matt and Mimi were making out. Davis swung the passanger door open.

"WOW, not in _my_ car!" yelled Davis, Mimi got off of Matts lap.

"Sorry Davis, I... uhh..." said Matt, and he pastout.

Davis starred at the pastout Matt, then looked at Mimi.

"What was that about?" asked Davis angerly.

"None of your bussness." said Mimi.

Davis looked back at Tk, then said, "You get in on the top right, ok?"

"Ok." responded Tk, he walked over to the other side, opened the door, sat down,and closed the door.

Davis walked over to the driver seat, opened the door, sat down, closed the door, started the engien, then left the Police Station. At the redlight, Davis looked back at Mimi.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Mimi, she looked at the pastout Matt, Davis started to move agian.

"What about Matt?" asked Davis. "Whats wrong with him?"

"I... I don't... I... FINE!" said Mimi, shocking Davis and Tk. "ME AND MATT HAVE BEEN DOING DRUGS-"

"Lower your voice." said Davis shocked. "Now, what were you saying?"

"I said," said Mimi. " me and Matt have been doing drugs and having sex for a while, I was here a few weeks ago with him."

"So he pastout from the drugs?" asked Davis.

"Yea." responded Mimi as Davis pulled up to Matt's Apartment.

Matt suddenly woke up.

"Oh, Sex Boy has awaken." joke Davis making Tk laugh.

Matt and Mimi got out. Davis roled down the window.

"Now, you two don't get_ cranky_!" joked Davis, making Tk laugh harder

Davis pressed the gas an headed down the street.

To Be Contiued...

Still nothing to say but... R&R please!


	4. Another On The Way

Well, here ya go... no I don't own Digimon! Flame if you dare!

Chapter 4: Another On The Way

Davis walked into his and Kari's Apartment to find Kari sitting on the couch, waiting for him. He had already droped Tk off at his apartment, and the babys were asleep, this left him and Kari alone...

"How did it go?" asked Kari worried.

"Well," started Davis. "Tk has been proven innocent, Sora is all over her apartment, and Matt and Mimi were makeing out in our car."

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Kari springing up.

"But don't worry," said Davis getting Kari to lower her voice. "I'm going to wash out the car in a little while."

"No, not that." said Kari. "I thought Matt was with Sora, and know he's with Mimi!"

"I know," said Davis. "and I think Matt has something to do with the murder, and he might have tried to frame Tk."

"But why," said Kari sitting back down on the couch, davi sat beside her. "there brothers, Matt wouldn't frame his brother."

"Maybe Tk made him angry," said Davis thoughtful. "maybe Tk was with Sora, though that is a bit stupid."

"Lets ask Tk." said Kari. "He'll tell us what's going on!"

"Well have to ask him tomorow," said Davis walking to the closet. "I've got to clean out the car."

Davis pulled out a mop with a built in water pump and walk outside to start cleaning the car out.

The Next Day-

Davis woke up and went to the bathroom, it was morning, 1:00am that is! Davis ziped his pants back up when he finished, and was just about to leave when he noticed a Pregnancy Test in the garbage. This took Davis by suprise, but he was sure that if Kari was having a baby that it was his. He turned to leave when he saw Kari at the door, she was smiling.

"Don't worry Davis," she said. "It's yours."

To Be Contiued...

Well that was a shocker, wasn't it? R&R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Hmmm... Its been a little while since I posted... DCH (Ask Me What That Is!) Oh, and I'm going to say something Dr.Phil in here so, Disclaimer: I don't Own The Dr. Phil Show!

Chapter 5: A Big Miss Understanding

Davis stood in the bathroom, looking over at his pregnant wife. It just seemed so confusing... Davis and Kari did get around once and a while, and they didn't use the pill or anything else, so he knew she was pregnant. But what did she mean by 'Don't worry Davis, it's yours.'? This seemed so confusing, but there was only one reason why she said that... She'd been seeing another man... He had to ask her...

"Kari," said Davis. "we need to talk."

Kari smiled at Davis, she seemed so innocent.

"What about?" asked Kari.

"Let's sit down and talk." said Davis, motioning Kari to the couch.

Kari sat down on the couch, Davis sat beside her. Kari looked at Davis with waiting eyes. Davis looked at her, and started to ask.

"Kari, have you been seeing someone?"

Kari stared at Davis with confused eyes, Davis could see that she didn't know what he meant.

"Let me put it this way," said Davis. " what did you mean by 'Don't worry, it's yours.'?"

Kari made her "Understanding Face" ; her face lifts, she smiles, and a light bulb comes out of her head.

"Oh, this just a big miss understanding," said Kari. "Let me explain it like this: Me and Yolie were talking about stuff, you know. We talked about money, food, kids, Drama Shows, Dr.Phil, and alot of things. But then we came to you and Ken. You see, Yolie said that you and Ken were talking about us with other men. Yolie thought it was a joke, she was right, but I thought that it wasn't a joke. I began to think of ways to make you change your mind, and I guess the last thing I said came out wrong. Sorry for the confusion."

It took Davis a bit to understand, but he got it.

"Now I guess I need to explain my part," said Davis. "it started when me and Ken were talking: Ken and I were talking about and what happened to Sora, Matt and Mimi, and Tk being set free under an unknown reason. Then we started talking about you and Yolie and how crazy it would be if you two were living a double life, I guess Yolie over heard."

Kari smiled, it was all just a big miss understanding. Davis got up, he smiled down at his life partner.

"Looks like we just had a big miss understanding."

Davis began to walk back to bed, but the sound of Kari walking up behind him stoped him. Davis turned around just in time to reseave an amazing kiss.

To Be Contiued...

The next chapter should be in by next week. R&R PLEASE!


End file.
